Specific Aims: (1) By way of the CCOP mechanism to increase local physician participation in cancer control through clinical treatment protocols; (2) to improve the care of patients by providing newer treatment methods; (3) to increase interest in local hospitals in other patient and client-oriented cancer control intervention. Methodology: To utilize the State Medical Association as local sponsoring agent, the local Cancer Center as a research base, and affiliations with the ECOG, RTOG, and GOG in order to develop new local protocols and provide access to a wider spectrum of existing protocols and new drugs. We plan to use travelling data managers, the clinical data management system designed by Dr. M.P. MI and the extensive control network previously established through our CBCCP. We plan to coordinate this management-treatment effort with a statewide chemo-prevention program based upon the same physicians' offices, groups and hospitals. Long-Term Objectives: To develop an integrated Cancer Control Program, based upon cooperation between local health care facilities, the HMA, the University of Hawaii Cancer Center, the American Cancer Society, and the State Department of Health; and emphasing research in prevention detection, management and follow through.